


Need Some

by shamefullyemo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Dealer humiliates client, Dealer kinkshames his client, Dealer x Client, Dirty Talk, Domination, Domination by drug addiction, Drugs, Feminization, Heroin, Humiliation, M/M, Spanking, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 03:34:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11222442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamefullyemo/pseuds/shamefullyemo





	1. Chapter 1

Allen was trembling all over as he stood in his kitchen. He stared down his cellphone, gaze fixed, waiting impatiently for that damned thing to ring. His mouth was dry, and nearly devoid of saliva, but he gulped anyway, feeling anxiety build with every second that he stared at that phone.   
He ripped his eyes away, looking at the bowl of fruit on the table instead. He reached over, his shaky, pale hands grasping an apple and bringing it to his face. He took a bite, closing his eyes, attempting to ease the tension-   
_Ring Ring_   
He looked at the phone, eyes wide. He set the apple down immediately, swallowing his bite just in time to answer. “D-Dillon?”   
“That was fast.”   
Allen blushed, realizing that the phone had only rung for two seconds before he picked it up. He took a deep breath, trying as hard as he could to retain his poise. “It was closeby…”   
“I’m sure it was. Junkie.” Dillon’s voice darkened, making Allen feel small, and yet flustered. “What do you want today?”   
Dillon grinned into the phone, a light chuckle echoing into Allen’s ear. “Oh, I’ve got plans for you tonight. There’s a box in the bushes to the left of your door. Open it. You’ll know what to do. After that, you can come over.”   
Allen furrowed his brows at the odd proposition. He and Dillon had got up to some strange things, but he’d never been so… Cryptic about it.   
“O-Ok. See you then.”   
“See you, sugar.”   
Allen hung up, rushing to the door, wanting to get whatever he needed to do over with as soon as possible. He opened his front door, looking at the bushes and finding a cardboard box, as promised. He scooped it up, brought it inside, and placed it on the kitchen counter. His hands shook worse as he recklessly grabbed a knife and sliced through the tape, careful not to cut the contents of the box in his hurry. He set down the knife, and reached his long fingers around the flaps of the box, opening it up. He raised his eyebrows, taking in what he’d found.   
He picked up a bright pink, form fitting skirt, gawking at it. With his other hand, he picked up a sequined black tank top. He put them both down on top of each other, digging further to find a bright pink bra and a pair of black, lacy panties. Blush built up on his face. He wants me to wear these?   
He looked down, only to see a pair of black high heels, surrounded by a collection of makeup supplies, a small bottle of lube, some masking tape, and a note written on white paper. He picked up the note, bringing it close to his eyes as he squinted.   
_I’ll give you extra if you make these heels work. Oh, and get that makeup right. I put that masking tape in there for a reason. I don’t care if it costs time._  
Allen looked at the heels and the makeup, a newfound determination in his eyes. He threw the note down, picking up the heels, staring into the bottom of the box. No matter what, he’d be getting that extra tonight.   
He put the heels down, and proceeded to spread the makeup across the counter. He picked up the supplies and went to the bathroom, preferring his neighbors not catch any glimpses as he got prepared.   
He pulled off his grey pajama pants, and his boxers, leaving his dick to hang out beneath him. It was already half-hard, aroused by the prospect of what Dillon would do to him once he got to his house.   
He looked at the lube, figuring he’d need to prepare himself before doing anything else. He picked up the bottle and put some of the clear, slick liquid on his finger. He looked at the ceiling and reached down, widening his stance as to open up his entrance. He inserted his finger into his asshole, wriggling it around and to spread the lube. His cock immediately began to swell further with the stimulation, despite the state he was in. He slid it out, applied more lube to his finger, and put it back in, making sure to coat his interior as well as he could. He pulled out again, now putting lube on two fingers and sliding that in, with little resistance. He let out a moan as he felt his insides, feeling his six-inch cock throb. He slid them out, sighing, deciding that that was surely enough to properly prepare him for later. He washed his hands, cheeks flush.   
His trembling, wet hands then picked up the black panties. How am I supposed to fit into this? He questioned, looking down at his fully developed erection. He began to slip them on, sliding them up his skinny, cream-colored legs, and finally getting them up to his crotch. He had to wrestle to get his cock and balls inside of the thing, but after some tucking and pushing, he finally got it all in there.   
He then began to put on the skirt, sliding it around his flat hips. Once it was on, he curiously looked at the way it fit around his body. The fabric was soft, yet firmly wrapped around him. It was comfortable in a way he hadn’t expected. It was also very revealing.   
He proceeded to take off his shirt, not wanting to waste a moment longer. He picked up the bra, squinting at it, trying to figure out how one of these worked. He slid his long arms into the straps, struggling to get them around his elbows, but ultimately completing the first part of this task. He then reached behind him, looking in the mirror to figure out where the hooks were and where they needed to do. He miraculously completed the task in only a few seconds, and hurriedly slid on the black tank top afterwards. The pink disks of fabric on his pectorals were peeking up over the neck of his tank top, which reminded him of a crackhead whore he met once while strung out and wandering into the wrong places at the wrong times.   
He picked up the lipstick in his unsteady hand, holding it up in front of his face, looking at it’s reflection in the mirror. He leaned forward, opening his mouth like women did in the movies and beginning to apply the cherry red lipstick. He tried his best to apply it perfectly, keeping in line with the natural shape of his lips, though he ended up with an uneven, shaky look. He frowned, staring down his disappointing job.   
He picked up a makeup wipe and removed it, wiping every remnant from his face before trying again. This time, it was a little better- The edges were smooth, though the curves on top of his lip were uneven. He attempted to fix it, though only made the curve which was smaller bigger than the other one. He set the lipstick down, praying that the mistake wouldn’t be noticed.   
Next he went for the eyeliner, cringing at the black cylinder.   
_Im not going to be able to do that…_  
Just then, he remembered the masking tape, and wondered how that could possibly help him. He looked it up, shaky fingers making many mistakes as he desperately searched for answers.   
_Masking tape eyeliner_  
Video upon video came up about a masking tape eyeliner hack, and he felt like he’d been answered by god himself. He followed each step diligently- Putting the masking tape on just as he’d been told to, and drawing his wing on with as much precision as he could muster, even though he didn’t need a lot with this hack. He peeled the tape off, satisfied with the look, and repeated on the next side.   
The mascara was not that difficult, save for when he slipped and applied it just under his brow. Shit, shit, shit, fuck…. He hurriedly wiped it off, sighing in relief, as it was all almost done.   
He finally picked up the light pink blush and the brush for it. He swirled the brush on the palette before gently sweeping it onto his cheeks and cheekbones, which were defined as is, but defined further by the makeup.   
He put the makeup down, looking at himself in the mirror.   
_I really look like a whore…_  
Part of him felt disgusted with himself, but all the rest felt a heat growing between his legs. He paid attention to his hair- It was a beautiful, golden blonde, though paler from months of mistreatment. He picked up his brush, beginning to comb through his bangs, which he soon styled to go past his jaw. He swept the hair to rest right in front of his right eye, only leaving part of his blue iris exposed.   
His hair was parted to the left, with the right portion waterfalling over the rest of his face, and the left portion tucked behind his ear, it’s length falling just short of his shoulders. Now, both portions of hair were left to fall around his head, his ears hidden. He put the brush down, almost beginning to admire his work in the mirror. He’d unexpectedly started to get into the experience, regardless of how emasculating it was. Humiliating it was.   
Perhaps it was the fact that it was so humiliating which made him enjoy it.   
He tried not to bite his lip in an effort not to mess up his lipstick, and instead looked at the final step- The heels.   
He put them on quickly, wincing at the strange position. He attempted to keep steady, keeping hands on the counter as he tried to find his balance. He let go, only to waiver and grab on again. He took a deep breath, determined to fight past his feeble, deprived body and make these high heels work. He released his grip and began to leave the bathroom at a snail’s pace, taking long pauses in between steps to regain his balance. He opened the door, walking out into the living room, his eyes wide open as he tried to retain his balance.   
_Step_  
Ok…  
 _Step_  
I’m getting the hang of this….  
 _Step_  
He gasped, holding onto the couch as he lost his balance. He closed his eyes, grunting with frustration. By god, he’d get that bonus.   
He let go, walking again, walking faster, walking with vigor, and soon enough he’d just barely found a way to do this without falling.   
Allen took a deep breath, nodding to himself. Tonight would be a very, very good night.


	2. Chapter 2

Allen knocked on Dillon’s door, his face bright red, even though the blush he’d applied was only a light pink. Dillon opened the door, wearing a white button-up shirt and a brown collared jacket and jeans. His hair was short, and styled in a quiff. He grinned down at Allen, admiring his work almost as much as Allen had been just minutes before.   
“Well, you clean up nicely.”   
Allen just nodded, looking up at Dillon, almost breathless in his new persona.   
“Come on in, sweetheart.” He stepped to the side, letting Allen come inside. Allen walked inside, anxious to receive whatever Dillon wanted to give him.   
Dillon watched as he walked into the living room, eyeing his ass, biting his lip. His gaze trailed down his legs, admiring the definition in his formerly invisible, weak muscles, finally reaching his feet. “I see you wore those heels, darlin’...”   
“Yeah.” Allen turned around, looking up at Dillon with his big, made-up eyes. “It took some work but… Yeah.”   
Dillon walked towards them, keeping Allen’s gaze fixated on his as he reached under his chin. “You did better than I thought you would…” He scowls lightly, dampening the gleam in Allen’s eyes. “Real good for a junkie.”   
Allen’s knees felt weak, his face hot, his crotch even hotter. “D…”   
“Shush!” Dillon put his finger against Allen’s lips, lowering his brows. “Tonight, you don’t speak unless spoken too. Understood?”   
Allen looked up at Dillon with wide eyes, slight whimpers coming from his throat. He gulped, closed his mouth, and nodded. “Mhmm.”   
Dillon slid his finger away, continuing to look into Allen’s eyes. “Good…”   
He turned around, walking to the TV stand, opening the top drawer on the right. “Do you want your stuff now or after?”   
“Now.” Allen spoke immediately, nearly cutting off Dillon. Dillon only grinned, though Allen did not see this as his back was facing towards him. He picked up a small plastic bag containing the white powder which Allen wanted so much. Allen shook as he picked it up, almost drooling with anticipation.   
Dillon picked up something else which Allen couldn’t see, and slid it inside of his coat. He turned around, walking towards the shaky, beautiful “boy” before him. He almost handed the baggie over, Allen desperately grasping for it before he cruelly retracted the treat. “Money first.”   
Allen sighed. “Right…” He pulled out the money which he had tucked into his bra- A fifty dollar bill, and handed it over.   
Dillon took it, rolled it up tightly into a tube, and handed it back to Allen. “Here.” Allen furrowed his brows as he took the bill, looking Dillon up and down. “D-”   
“No speaking unless spoken too. Just use the bill. I don’t need it.”   
Allen paused, before deciding not to look a gift horse in the mouth. He walked over to the couch, sitting down on the cream-colored fabric and preparing a line on the wooden coffee table, which he then snorted with the regifted 50$ bill.   
He leaned back immediately, eyes rolling into the back of his head as he felt the high rush to his head, immediately overtaking his senses. He sunk into the couch, taking in the rush, forgetting everything for a moment and just being in the moment of pure bliss.   
After what felt like it could’ve been eternity, a voice pierced through his stupor. “Are you ready now?” Allen nodded, slowly opening his eyes, revealing his shrunken pupils, surrounded by a defined sea of stormy blue. “Good…”   
Dillon stood in front of him, looking down at Allen. “You know, I know you’ll go far to get my smack, but I really didn’t think you’d stoop this low, Al.” Allen looked up at him, cloudy though still able to comprehend a slight feeling of shame.   
“Look at you. Stripped yourself of your masculinity, in your own free will! I bet you walked here without a shred of dignity, didn’t you, huh?” He knelt down, grinning, Allen lazily watching as he shifted his position ever so slightly, feeling a sting in his chest and an uncomfortable amount of energy in his crotch.   
“In fact, I’d be willing to bet that the only thing you walked here with was that fifty dollar bill and a rock-hard cock.” Dillon violently shot his hand into Allen’s skirt, groping his cock violently. Allen moaned, looking away, biting his lip.   
“Look at me when I speak to you!” Dillon reprimanded, climbing up next to Allen, sitting right next to him on the couch. Allen slung his head back to look at him, shame and pain coloring his hazy eyes. “Y-Yesssir….”   
Dillon narrows his eyes. “Can’t even speak properly… You know, I’m starting to think you actually like being the worst you can be, don’t you?”   
Allen shuddered, his cock twitching as he stared into Dillon’s eyes deliciously. “You like to keep yourself the weakest you can be cause you like being the bitch. You just want to be the world’s personal bitch, dont you?” Allen moaned, only to have his dick squeezed tighter, which made him moan out even louder.   
“Answer me!”   
“YYyeesssir…” Allen nodded, feeling the pure pleasure emanate through his body with everything Dillon did to him.   
“But right now, you’re not the world’s bitch, are you? Can you tell me who’s bitch you are, exactly?” Dillon bared his teeth, viciously tearing down Allen’s confidence in any way he could.   
“Yyy….Yyourss…” Allen slurred out, surrendering to the sheer power.   
“And why’s that?”   
“Yyou… You givvee me my hheroin….”   
“And?”   
“Yyou’re the one whhoo ffucks me…”   
“And why do I fuck you?” He squeezes even tighter, to the point that Allen would be squealing if he weren’t strung out.   
“BBecausssee yyou give mmeee more heeroin if I doo…”   
“Yeah. That’s right. You hear yourself?” He starts to pull his panties down, going for the erection hidden under Allen’s skirt. “You whore yourself out to me. For heroin. Cause you’re just a sad, sad little junkie, and there’s nothing you can do about it.” Dillon starts to stroke Allen’s shaft, making his over-relaxed face stretch and contort with pleasure. “Unnh… I’m yyyour little hheroin whorre, aren’t I?”   
Dillon chuckled. “That’s exactly what you are, baby… Whether you like it or not.” Dillon retracted his hand from his cock, reaching inside his coat. “Now get on your belly.”   
Allen obeyed, forcing his limp body to somehow flop down onto his belly, which allowed for Dillon to put a pair of fuzzy handcuffs on his bitch. “Now for the rest of the night, you’re gonna do whatever I say, and you’re gonna love it like the little pussy bitch you are.”   
Allen nodded as much as he could. “Yeah… Yeah…”   
“I want you to get on your knees next to the ground. Can you do that?”   
“I…. IIII donnt knoww…” Allen tried moving his arms and legs, swinging his legs off the side of the couch and then rolling, which effectively brought him onto the ground.   
Dillon sighed. “Look at you. So strung out, you cant even stand up straight. Pathetic.” He stepped down on his balls, making Allen go a little cross eyed, even through the heroin haze. He then propped him up himself, zipping his pants down and unbuttoning, before pulling out his eight-inch erection. “You’re gonna give me the blowjob of my life, just like any good bitch should.”   
Allen nodded, eyes widening a little as he eyeballed the thing. “Yesss…. Yess sirr….” Allen opened wide, his pretty mouth ready to take his dealer’s cock in.   
Dillon put his hand behind Allen’s head, and guided his cock into his mouth, putting it’s whole length in on first try, only to be met with little resistance. “Smack does wonders for this shit, I tell ya…” He retracts his hand, deciding to see if Allen would deliver. It was always a crapshoot when he’s high, but when it’s good, it’s damn good.   
Allen starts moving his head back and forth, his mouth sliding back and forth across the shaft, slow and steady. His tongue began to lick around his cock, making Dillon see stars.   
“Faster, bitch, faster…”   
Allen tried to obey, tried to make his body move faster, and succeeded somewhat. Dillon moaned, letting Allen work his stuff for a minute, getting his cock to it’s prime before… Well, before what’s next.  
“Alright, that’s enough, that’s enough.”   
Allen stopped, though not removing the dick completely from his mouth, instead just staying their with half the cock still inside him. “Wow, you’re really out there, babe…” Dillon removed it for him. “What could I expect from a junkie like you, though.” Allen looked down, barely able to process what he’s saying, but knowing he should feel bad about it.   
“Get on your belly again.”   
Allen took a few seconds, nodding once the message got to his head and flipping on his stomach with some difficulty. Dillon raised his ass into the air and slid down his skirt. “Hope you prepared your asshole, sugar.”   
“I dddiidd…”   
“Good. Cause you’re getting fucked better than you’ve ever been tonight. Wanna know why?”   
“Wwwhhyy?”   
“Cause you’re getting your ass fucked like the pussy, sissy bitch you are.” Without warning, Dillon stuffed his cock into Allen’s asshole, eliciting a weak gasp from him, which soon faded into ecstasy. Dillon began thrusting, slowly at first, looking at Allen’s expression. “Oh, you like that? You like it when I fuck your pussy? So pathetic…” Allen moaned, his cock throbbing from the fucking and the verbal abuse.   
“I bet you’d like to be like this forever. Cause you’re too much of a pussy to take control of anything, aren’t you? Too weak to do anything on your own, no, you need someone telling you what to do, 24/7, right baby?”   
Allen moaned, not responding to what he said but knowing it to be true.   
“You need me baby…. I got the drugs, I got the power, and you got nothing without me…” Allen moaned louder as Dillon sped up. “Yeah, bitch, you know you like it! Tell me what you have without me?”   
Allen’s eyes were nearly closed, and he was struggling to concentrate on his words, let alone forming them. “Nnn…”   
“What?”   
“Nn…”   
Dillon suddenly delivered a violent swat to Allen’s ass, making him bite his lip. “What do you have without me?!”   
“NNothing!” Allen choked out, relishing in the pleasure and the pain.   
“And who do you need?”   
“Yyyy….”   
“Say it!”   
“Yyy….”   
Another loud swat was delivered, followed by yet another. “SAY IT!”   
“YOU!” Allen moaned out, the spanking bringing him back to reality, if only for a moment, before he sank again.   
Dillon moaned, feeling himself getting closer to cumming in Allen’s sweet ass. “And what are you?”   
“II-”   
_Swat!_  
“II’mmm-”   
_Swat! Swat!_  
“III-MMm-”   
_Swat! Swat! Swat!_ “YOU ARE?!”   
“AAA filltHHyy litttle hhheroin bitch!” Allen moaned out as he came, mouth open as his dick spurted all over the carpet.   
The sight of it made Dillon cum too, making him look at the ceiling as he came in Allen’s boy-pussy, moaning loudly all the while.   
Once they were done, they were left panting, sweating, though Allen less of both than Dillon was. Dillon pulled out, looking at his lover and grinning.   
“You ready for some more, baby?”   
Allen grins, giggling. “You know it~”


End file.
